


Weave

by Nununununu



Series: Nununununu Drabbles [16]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: (literally), Attraction, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Hair Braiding, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23366881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nununununu/pseuds/Nununununu
Summary: “Hammer gets confused with the fancy hairdos sometimes, huh.”
Relationships: Rocket Raccoon/Thor
Series: Nununununu Drabbles [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853884
Comments: 10
Kudos: 21
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange





	Weave

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thedevilchicken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilchicken/gifts).



“Hammer gets confused with the fancy hairdos sometimes, huh,” Balancing on massive thighs, Rocket muses as if unaware just how close Thor’s face is to his muzzle as he braids the hair at the man’s temples.

God’s. Pirate-angel’s. _Thor’s_.

Whatever.

Why does that bright gold hair have to feel so distracting as it slips through his fingers anyway.

“Could be making something blow up instead of this,” Totally not meaning it, Rocket complains.

“You have my gratitude, sweet rabbit,” Thor rumbles, huge hand warm on Rocket’s back between the implants, and –

Well.

Maybe Rocket can carry on a while yet.


End file.
